wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
USN
Ships of USN Ships fielded by the United States Navy (USN) sport great armor (albeit in an all-or-nothing design), main battery guns, and anti-aircraft (AA) capabilities, and are less hindered by stock configurations — many were built later and subsequently underwent fewer, less drastic upgrades (unlike Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) vessels such as Kongo). Most stock American ships are adequate for their roles, and while fully-upgraded ships perform better, they require little to no change in play style. American ship-launched torpedoes are often comically bad, but the real strength of USN ships lies in their ability to get into firefights and slug it out, relying on their superior guns and survivability to see them through. Destroyer The play style of American destroyers is best summarized as "annoy and harrass"and "Brawlers"; their fast-firing guns in quick-turning turrets can continuously rain fire on opponents with impunity while under cover of smoke or vision blockers such as islands (or simply out of vision range). They may start with little range torpedoes but their true streangth lies when they slug in and get out but reaching Tier VI onwards you may feel your torpedoes being albeit more powerful this time.Tier X Gearing, the crown jewel of USN destroyers, can blanket her targets with more than 120 rounds per minute. Unfortunately, slow shell velocities and High Shell Arcs. make it near-impossible to hit anything but the largest of targets beyond medium ranges. They also have reasonable anti-aircraft firepower, allowing them to play the role of escort ship when the need arises; fire discipline and astute Smoke Generator (While active, generates a smoke screen that blocks line-of-sight for both enemies and teammates.) usage are required, since gun and anti-aircraft battery fire can broadcast a ship's position. Cruiser American cruisers are all about the guns; their primary battery, secondary battery, and anti-aircraft armament are superlative. Forgoing torpedoes after Omaha at Tier V, they are instead able to lay down an incredible hail of gunfire in almost any direction, due to the fast-firing guns located along the sides of their lower-tier ships, or in their fast-turning turrets at higher tiers. Any enemies — especially destroyers — that come within firing range and do not take evasive action are quickly sent to the bottom of the ocean-if the Cruiser knows its strength and weaknesses and if it knows what it's doing. From Tier VI onward you unlock the US Heavy Cruiser line. They may not sport the torpedoes like the IJN but their true power lies in their AP-a good Salvo can easily eat 1/4 of a Battleships health. At long range your AP can eat a Destroyer but make sure to switch to HE if they come close. By VII you unlock the Fast Reload Consumable. This is a consumable found on US Battleships giving you a temporary accelerated rate of fire than before. From Tier VIII onward their guns fire quickly and their AA are not something to be messed with upgraded!. Battleship American battleships follow more orthodox and consistent designs- while their guns may not be as large and powerful as those of the IJN, the USN ships make up for it by having more guns that fire faster, giving them unmatched broadside firepower. They also have access to the Reload Consumable making them dangerous and may save you in a fight if the need arises due to this perk. Their anti-air suites are also fairly decent at staving off aerial assaults, but it's still recommended to have cruiser escort. In spite of inferior firing ranges and poor mobility, American battleships are capable of absorbing major damage in order to bring their guns to bear—their citadel armor is impenetrable to all but the largest caliber shells (at the cost of having a more lightly-armored bow and stern). Aircraft Carrier Early in the war, the overall state and quantity of USN naval aviation lagged behind their Japanese rivals. Thus, their early carriers can be painful to use. Their large sizes up-and-down the line mean that they can be seen from miles away (Tier X carrier Midway has one of the worst concealment values in the game, even worse than Yamato), and even though they are quite durable with surprisingly strong anti-aircraft defenses, remaining un-spotted or sticking with teammates for protection is still recommended. Category:Ships